superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Spy Buddies, Boat Smarts, and Good Ol' Whatshisname (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Spy Buddies"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Mike Roth JG Quintel |- |'Storyboard Director' |Mike Roth |- |'Storyboard' |JG Quintel |- |'Animation Director' |Russell Calabrese |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" |''"Boat Smarts"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne John Infantino |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard' |John Infantino |- |'Animation Director' |Brian Sheesley |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" |''"Good Ol' Whatshisname"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne John Infantino |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard' |John Infantino |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Spy Buddies" |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj, Clerk, Samson |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo |- |'Tom Kenny' |Lumpus, Slinkman |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Edward |- |'Jodi Benson' |Patsy |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Operator |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Boat Smarts" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Fish #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #3 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Female Fish #2 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Good Ol' Whatshisname" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gus, Male Fish #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Thaddeus, Cop |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Sally, Suzy, Female Fish #1 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Dale, What's it to ya, Old Man |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Ian Graham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Paguio Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Jeff Adams Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Film & Video Stock Shots |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Courtney Sanford |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits